The present invention relates to an instantaneous heater for a smoke generator and, more particularly, to an instantaneous heater for heating and vaporizing an oil in a smoke generator into smoke.
A smoke generator for providing a stage performance effect generally heats and vaporizes an oil in the smoke generator into smoke, and the smoke is ejected to the outside to provide a smoke effect on the stage. A conventional smoke generator generally includes a heating rod wound around by a helical tube made of heat conducting material. An end of the helical tube is coupled to a pump connected to an oil tank. The heat generated by the heating rod is transmitted to the helical tube. The oil in the helical tube is heated and vaporized into smoke which is ejected outwards from the other end of the helical tube. The helical tube can increase the heating time of the oil to assure reliable vaporization of the oil into smoke.
However, the smoke generator requires a longer period of time for preheating, because the oil is indirectly heated. Furthermore, the contact area between the helical tube and the outside is relatively large, such that most of the heat dissipates rapidly. Thus, a thermal insulating mechanism must be provided to the outer side of the helical tube. Furthermore, the smoke generator cannot continuously operate for a long period of time, because the vaporization speed of the smoke generator is not fast enough due to the indirect heating. Furthermore, since the oil is indirectly heated, 5-10 minutes of preheating is required if the smoke generator is started from a stopped state. Furthermore, when the smoke generator is not generating smoke, the smoke generator must be kept in a standby mode for maintaining the temperature, and the heating rod requires intermittent heating to keep the helical tube at a certain temperature for timely provision of smoke. Thus, the smoke generator must be kept in a high temperature state that might damage associated electronic components, and the volume of the smoke generator must be increased to avoid excessive high temperature at the housing of the smoke generator. Furthermore, more electricity is consumed in keeping the heating state of the heating rod.
Thus, a need exists for a novel instantaneous heater for a smoke generator that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.